How Naruto Tells Sasuke He Loves Him
by Naru-Sasu'YummyAddict666
Summary: Sasuke hears something in the woods. Naruto is involed with sakura. What doe's she have to do with Naruto telling Sasuke he loves him?


**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET TO READ AFTER.**

**ONE SHOT CHAPTER **

Sasuke had been walking around the village to avoid all his fan girls. He had been walking past the training grounds when he heard shouting coming from training ground 6, he did something an Uchiha never doe's. He snuck be hide a bush while peaking over slightly, he instantly spotted sunshine hair that belonged to Naruto and some bright ugly pink hair that belonged to sakura, naruto's number one fan girl.

"But Naruto. I love you so much please; go on a date with me" Sakura Screamed.

"I'm sorry Sakura but I don't love you, I like you as a friend and a sister Sakura. That's it" Naruto Spoke softly with a sign.

"Why Naruto? One good reason why you don't love me?" Sakura Screeched.

Naruto signed softly while rubbing his forehead softly before screaming out.

"BECAUSE I LOVE SASUKE, THAT'S WHY I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

Sakura stood there shocked and silent before she burst into tears

"How could you do that to me Naruto? I through you loved me"

Sakura ran from the Training ground crying while Naruto stood there shocked before shaking his head, he turned his back and started making his own way towards his house. Sasuke was still hiding is hide the bush and he had a look that an Uchiha had never had. A look that's put a puffer fish to shame.

Sasuke stood up from his spot and turned his back on the training ground before walking back to the village when he was a couple of miles away from the training ground he watched as sakura walked out from be hide the tree.

"I told you I was right. Guess you own me 20 Yens Sasuke" She spoke with a small smirk on her face while holding out her hand.

Sasuke shook his head before pulling out his small black wallet and handing her 20 yens while shaking his head slightly.

"Didn't know you where that good of an actor Sakura. I was actually starting to believe you there" He gave a dark chuckle.

She smirked softly "Well you heard what you needed to here" She turned round and started to walk away slowly while giving a low shout back to Sasuke "who said it was an act Sasuke" Before heading to the village.

Sasuke stood there while letting sakura words play over and over "Who said it was an act Sasuke" He glared at the spot where sakura had stood before turned sharply and heading in the direction Naruto had headed.

Sasuke signed as he couldn't wait to confess to Naruto that he had been in love with him since he had meet him in the ninja academy that day. Sasuke had spotted naruto's house a couple of miles up ahead and glared at the dreadful building.

He always they had only placed Naruto in this dreadful building hoping it would fall and collapse on Naruto killing the village demon so they wouldn't have to worry about the demon boy again.

No one knew it but Sasuke had let Naruto drag him back to this village. Sasuke had wanted to see Naruto again as he had finally killed his brother itachi and got his revenge but then realised all that time away had made him realised he was in love with the dobe and possible could of broken the bond they both had between each other by choosing his revenge over Naruto.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto front door and gave it a soft tap looking at the batted door that looked like it could drop from a single rough knock.

"Hold on" Sasuke heard from inside the house before the door was yanked opened roughly with a Naruto drying his hair with an orange towel. Sasuke gave a slight nod to Naruto.

"Can we Speak Dobe?" He asked with his emotionally voice.

Naruto looked confused before his grin returned. "Sure Teme"

Naruto stepped away and let Sasuke in to his house. Sasuke walked into the dobe house and found that it was rather simply just what a man like Naruto would need to survive. He scoffed at the small rooms before turning to Naruto.

"Naruto... I need to tell you something" He spoke softly to not scare Naruto.

Sasuke looked slightly confused but not showing it on his face as Naruto got a smirk on his face familiar to an Uchiha smirk before the dobe gave a small chuckle.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I already know what you're gonna say" He let out a small laugh.

"Him" Sasuke glared at Naruto "How would you know what I'm gonna tell you Dobe"

"Oh…. Sakura will do anything for me Sasuke and all I had to give her was a small kiss and 10 yens" Naruto chuckled softly.

Sasuke stood there confused before he realised.

"you knew I was in hearing range, so this was all a game to you and I through you would have been one person who would not trample on a person's feelings" Sasuke growled out with the Uchiha scrawl before turning back and heading to the front door to leave.

As Sasuke was walking towards the front door he felt a hand grab him be the shoulder before turning him around. He came face to face with the brightest blue eye's ha had ever seen.

"No Teme. I did it to see if you would run when you heard about my feelings towards you. I would never hurt your feelings Teme as we had both been through enough but what I had said was true and I'm guessing you're here to either start shouting at me and telling me how stupid I am and that you would never love a dobe like me or your here to tell me you like me as well" By the end of Naruto runt he had a small blush on his face as he stared at the ground.

Sasuke gave one of his rare smiles before turning he grabbed a hold of Naruto chin lifting it so he could see them blue eye's again.

"Maybe I could come to love a dobe like you" He smirked.

"Teme Stop calling me that!" Naruto's blush deepen as he realised that was as far as he could get Sasuke to confess about his feeling but he was happy at the moment. Sasuke leaned forward and catches naruto's lips in a deep and passionate kiss. They knew they would have problems with the village about their relationship but they would deal with that later on. Right know they were gonna spend the time getting to know each other body's.

**My one shot finally finished. Please Review and tell me what you through and also how I could improve the one shot as well. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


End file.
